Reverie
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Complete! Multi-Chapter fic. Rated M for Sexual Content. Wolfram uses Anissina's invention to cope with his unrequited feelings. But what happens when Yuuri comes back earlier than expected?
1. Chapter 1: Vision

Disclaimer: I own a blender, but not KKM. :( I wouldn't mind trading though!

**Title: Reverie**  
Author: EggDropSoup

Chapter 1: Vision

A hand ghosted down his chest, stopping to tweak at a pert nipple. He cried out, his lips parting lightly as those fingers wrapped around the heat building between his thighs. He whined desperately at the sensation, "Yuuri, please!"

"What's that, Wolf?" Yuuri's voice was at his ear. "I didn't hear you."

A slow, deliberate pumping of the hand spoke otherwise and Wolfram gave a desperate moan of pleasure, "Please! I…More!"

"So demanding," Yuuri teased, as those fingers dragged languidly up and down, pausing briefly to slide across the slit.

Wolfram whimpered as those clever hands drove him higher and higher, until he thought he'd go mad with need.

"Amazing," Wolfram was barely aware of what Yuuri was saying, as his vision began to blur. "It's already become like this."

Dribbles of pre-cum spilled between Yuuri's fingers and Wolfram's breathing labored as unbearable waves of pleasure washed over his body. He gave out a loud moan, his eyes heavy-lidded with passion, as he thrust his hips into that strong hand.

Despite the chill in the room, heat rose up, clogging his throat and threatening to choke him. "Yuuri…I-I…" Words were lost to him. He'd never known a need this powerful. A desire so overwhelming, it seemed to take over his will.

"You're beautiful, Wolfram." Yuuri's voice murmured to him as those hands continued to move faster, making him climb higher.

"I love you." The words were torn from his lips as he felt himself hurtling out of control. He could feel the warmth pulsing chaotically in his lower stomach. "Only you, Yuuri." Wolfram's body began to shake and spasm as the warmth spread out into his entire body. And in a moment his back arched and stiffened at his release.

Breathless and dizzy, Wolfram leaned back into Yuuri's chest, angling his head to rest on the strong shoulder as his feet tangled in the sheets. His breathing was ragged and his body was slick with the sheen of sweat.

"So how was it?" The familiar voice of his brother's childhood friend brought him back to reality.

"Anissina?"

He raised a hand to the left of the apparatus encasing his head and with a press of a button the scenery of the royal bed chamber disappeared. He removed the helmet from his head and took in his surroundings. In its place was his old barracks that he had abandoned since becoming engaged and facing him was a very self-satisfied Anissina, who was looking down at his naked…

Naked?!

"Ah!" Mortified, Wolfram grabbed at the sheets, hoping to bury himself there and never come out.

"Oh please." Anissina rolled her eyes at the lump on the bed. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. And I distinctly remember you going through a phase at twenty where you showed your *bleep* to everyone. Poor Gwendal had a nervous breakdown and was knitting kitty-cat dolls for a month!"

"Big brother…" She raised an eyebrow at the muffled voice under the pile of bed covers. "You won't tell him about this will you?" A green eye peaked out and she was reminded of the many summers she had covered for him when he was sneaking cookies as a child.

"No, I won't." Anissina assured him. "If he were to find out I used _this_ on his baby brother, he'd definitely ban my inventions from the castle." She tapped an index finger to her lips thoughtfully before turning her gaze back at him.

"Speaking of which, we had a deal." She pulled out a small notebook from her skirt pocket as she sat at the desk next to the bed and picked up a quill. "I let you try Sweet Dreams-kun and you tell me about the effects."

Wolfram emerged from the heap of sheets. His face colored slightly but even when embarrassed Wolfram tried to not let his insecurities show. "It was okay," he scoffed and raised his nose into the air.

Anissina's mouth quirked upward as she took notes. "Just 'okay'?"

Wolfram's whole face flushed and his jaw tightened before swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I don't know."

She paused in her writing and regarded her test subject. "Can you try describing it?"

"There were parts of it that were powerful but…" His shoulders went rigid and his face turned down in a deep frown.

Anissina continued to scribble, keeping her observations to herself. "But?"

"_You're beautiful, Wolfram." Yuuri's voice murmured to him as those hands continued to move faster, making him climb higher._

"Yuuri wouldn't say those things."

She stopped to look at him, and sighing, put back the quill in its holder. "I guess it's a failure then."

Anissina stood up and Wolfram watched her out of the corner of his eye, "Failure?"

"Yes, a complete and absolute failure." Catching the confused look on his face, she elaborated, "Even though the dream experienced was powerful, the purpose of the invention was to be realistic." She explained. "It should have been _exactly_ like the real thing."

She sighed as she gathered up her notes and her invention. "Maybe the range of effects had to do with the strength of the power exerted? You have strong magical abilities…but not the best control over it. Your brother has excellent control over his."

"My brother," Wolfram's ears perked up at her mentioning Gwendal a second time. "Anissina, do you love-"

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" She wiggled a finger at him. "You have your secrets, Wolfram, and I have my own."

Wolfram visibly deflated, feeling embarrassed for asking about something that wasn't his affair.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." She reassured him, leaning down to place a hand on his shoulder, gently. "Now get some rest. His Majesty will be returning from visiting his family on Earth tomorrow. You'll want to wake up early to greet him."

"Yes."

Satisfied with her answer, Anissina made her way to the door. But before she could turn the handle, Wolfram's voice called out to her, "Anissina."

"Hmm?"

Wolfram bit his lip, questioning whether or not to voice his thoughts. In the end, he raised his eyes to make contact with hers. And the desperation in his expression startled her, "Can I… use it again? Just one more time?"

She glanced from him to her invention. "I guess one more time with Sweet Dreams-kun wouldn't hurt, but keep in mind, the experience isn't _real_." She walked back towards the bed and placed the helmet beside him.

"Good night, Wolfram." And with that she was gone.

Wolfram picked up the helmet and looked at it pensively. He knew it wasn't real. Yuuri would never touch or hold him like that. His heart had known it all along, but the powerful moment was still enough to stop the aching of his heart. For just a moment he wanted to forget. To embrace the feeling and surrender to the primal feelings that would overtake him.

He lifted the helmet and placed it on his head, and with a switch of the button he was back in his dreams.

"What's wrong, Wolf?" Yuuri's voice asked him and Wolfram was assaulted with the sensation of hands lightly tickling his sides.

"Nothing." He wondered why he was bothering to answer, "Nothing, wimp."

"Don't worry; I'll make you feel better." Yuuri's voice was lower this time and the sultry tone made him shiver with arousal.

Wolfram knew this wasn't real, but he could believe and he could hope. In this moment nothing mattered. The only thing that did was Yuuri's voice and the hands that made his overly sensitive skin come alive.

For this moment, that was enough.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

This story is all Lisa's fault. I was supposed to be working on YNM fan fiction, but we got into a conversation over AIM about the KKM fandom and the words inventions, Wolfram, Anissina, virtual reality, and then it all clicked. XD

I'm curious to see if people actually caught on to it being a virtual simulation type thing? I was hoping to catch the reader off guard, but since mystery or angst isn't something I'm very good with, it was hard to incorporate the feelings I wanted to express. I just hope the characters weren't too OOC!

Special thanks to aretea and puppy_sariel from live journal who helped beta and edit this. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Trance

Disclaimer: I own a blender, but not KKM. :( I wouldn't mind trading though!  
Beta: Jessica (puppy_sariel at lj)  
Chapter dedicated to: qwertyuiop and Sayoko Bizen who asked for another chapter. :)

**Title: Reverie****  
**Author: EggDropSoup

Chapter 2: Trance

Yuuri surfaced in the large pool of the royal baths, his head spinning as he took in a deep breath.

His lungs burned as he coughed and sputtered, drawing in huge gulps of air. He could never get used to the feeling. No matter how many times he traveled between worlds. He shook his head, hoping to clear his mind of the disorientation and vertigo.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty." Yuuri lifted his gaze to see Conrad smiling kindly at him from the ledge of the bath. In his arms were a towel and a change of clothes.

Exhaling noisily, Yuuri stood up straighter and waded to the shallows. He climbed up the steps, making sure not to slip on the wet tiles. "It's 'Yuuri', Conrad. Yuuuuurrrrri." He sounded out with exasperation as he tugged his shirt over his head before kicking off his ruined sneakers and peeling off his jeans. He accepted the towel and began ruffling his hair with it before running it over his shoulders and chest. "You're the one who named me after all."

"Yes, Yuuri." Conrad smiled back at him, eyes twinkling with amusement while Yuuri exchanged the damp towel for his patented school uniform.

"Good," Yuuri said as he adjusted his uniform, straightening out the creases from its being folded and making sure not to miss any buttons. "And don't forget it."

"Certainly."

Smiling and finally dry, Yuuri turned around and noticed his surroundings. It had never been this quiet when he had returned from Earth many times before. There were no enthusiastic hugs from Gunter, no angry scowls from Gwendal…

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, it is very late. Everyone in the castle is asleep. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I see." Yuuri frowned as he walked beside Conrad. He couldn't help but feel slightly put off. He was the King, wasn't he? Of course, he didn't want people tripping over themselves or going out of their way, but the quiet didn't help him feel any less lonely.

"Do not worry." The ever observant Conrad caught his change in demeanor. "When they see you're back I'm sure they'll all gladly welcome you with high spirits."

"I-It's not that!" Yuuri stammered quickly. "I'm not mad or anything, it's just..."

"You were expecting someone?"

"Yeah, it's weird to not see Wolfram here." Yuuri laughed sheepishly and raised an arm up to scratch the back of his head. "He's usually the first one to latch on to me. I guess I'm so used to him being around and yelling at me that I've come to anticipate it."

"I'm sure Wolfram's absence is nothing to be concerned about." Conrad quickly reassured him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, ushering him into the hallway.

"He's probably already fast asleep by now."

Yuuri felt his lips twitch at that. Wolfram was well-known as a deep sleeper. Nothing ever seemed to stir the blonde from his slumber, no matter what activity was going on around him. The moment Wolfram closed his eyes; he became dead to the world.

_'Like a hot-headed sleeping beauty'_, Yuuri thought wryly to himself as they reached the doors of the royal bedchamber.

"Well, I guess I might as well try to get some sleep too." Yuuri mused as he pushed the doors open. "I'll see you in the morning, Conrad."

"Goodnight, Yuuri." His godfather smiled at him and turned to take his leave.

Yuuri let the doors swing closed behind him as he walked the short distance to the bed, happily jumping onto it. "Finally, I have this bed all to myself," he sighed as he spread out beneath the covers. The cool sheets felt nice against his skin.

He was confident that he would sleep peacefully. Wolfram was asleep somewhere else and he wouldn't have to worry about him sneaking into his bed. Or waking up to find his body covered in bruises or large welts. Sometimes he'd even woken up on the floor, being kicked off the bed when Wolfram went into another one of his sleeping tirades. Greta was no better. It was amazing how similar Wolfram and Greta were in their violent sleeping habits.

He turned on his side, facing the now empty place beside him. What was he doing? Wasn't he supposed to be excited at having his bed back? He should be feeling elated! But now, the only thing he was sure of was that uncomfortable feeling again, the agitation that spurned thoughts and images of Wolfram in his mind.

Yuuri began to toss and turn uncomfortably, becoming restless. It was Wolfram's fault, he decided. All those years of sleeping together in the same bed had unintentionally become some sort of routine for him. And now that he was without the comfort, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get any sleep at all.

Sighing, Yuuri kicked off the covers and jumped down from the bed. Maybe if he got a drink of water or walked around a bit, that'd help to alleviate his anxiety?

He left the room and continued to walk down the hall, his eyes trained unhappily to the floor. He turned a right and all but ran Anissina over. They collided like two trains on a track and the books Anissina was carrying clattered to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuuri apologized and began to help her gather up her materials. "It was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's quite alright, Your Majesty." The inventor smiled kindly at him as she picked up the last book and Yuuri handed her the ones he had collected.

"You're back early," she observed. "Did you enjoy your time on Earth?"

"Yes, it was nice to spend some time with my parents."

"That's nice. Now that you're back, would you mind trying out my latest invention?" She bounced eagerly, already formulating the outcomes of what could happen with her experiments in her head. "It's called Show-Me-What-You're-Thinking-Kun. It can read the thoughts of any person!"

"Uh, no thanks." Yuuri raised his hands in an attempt to mollify her enthusiasm. Sometimes Anissina's personality was too much for him to handle. "By the way, have you seen Wolfram?"

"Wolfram?"

"Yeah, he's not in the room. He didn't even greet me when I came back. I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Hmm...." She lowered the books in her arms to rest at her hip. "If he's not there then he could be in his old room."

"You mean the barracks?" Yuuri frowned. "But why would he choose to sleep there?"

"Perhaps he thought there was no point in staying in the royal bed chambers if you weren't there?" She offered. "Either way, I don't know of anywhere else he'd be at this hour. It wouldn't hurt to look."

Yuuri nodded. It wasn't a definite, but it was the only lead he had so far. "Right, Thanks, Anissina!" Yuuri waved at her as he took off down the hall.

Shaking her head, Anissina began to walk back the way she came. "Men." She grumbled to herself as she made her way to her lab.

Wolfram definitely owed her for this one.

* * *

Yuuri stood outside Wolfram's old quarters, nervously switching his weight from one foot to the other. What was he doing here? It was the middle of the night, and like all the other citizens of Shin Makoku, he should be in his room sleeping.

He sighed as he stepped closer to the door. Of course he would be sleeping if it obviously didn't depend on a certain blonde demon…

"Ngh!"

His thoughts were cut off abruptly at the unexpected sound. Unconsciously, he moved closer to Wolfram's door, wondering if that sound was a sign that the other boy was still awake.

Curiously, Yuuri placed his ear to the surface, furrowing his brow in concentration as he strained his hearing. He could barely make out Wolfram's loud muffled breathing.

"I…please!" The voice inside groaned, followed by a distraught whimper.

Yuuri frowned as he pressed closer. Was Wolfram having a weird dream? It wasn't unusual for the blonde to speak in his sleep or toss and turn, but the words sounded strange to Yuuri, like they were full of desperation.

"Yuuri!" Another strangled cry came from behind the door, this one sounding akin to a sob.

He flinched away, guilt ebbing at his senses. It was his fault. This explained everything. The reason Wolfram was missing from the room. He'd caused Wolfram to be upset and whatever it was had disturbed the blonde so much that he was having nightmares.

He turned his head back to the door, expression full of shame. The only thing to do now was to confront Wolfram and apologize. It wouldn't be easy. Wolfram wasn't a forgiving creature by nature and Yuuri had no doubt that he'd have to endure one of the blonde's bad tempered moods. But the longer he waited to address the issue with his friend, the worse the problem would be. There was no other way to go about it; he'd have to talk to Wolfram.

Taking a deep breath so as not to lose his nerve, Yuuri inhaled through his nose and grasped the door handle, pushing it open in one go.

He stumbled through the opening in his stride, but caught his balance enough to remain upright. Cursing at his horrible attempt at an entrance, he squinted into the room, searching through the dim lighting.

His eyes suddenly went wide and his heart leapt into his throat, not believing what he was seeing. "W-Wolfram?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What will Yuuri find behind the door? And will Anissina ever find Gwendal to experiment on? Check back next time!

Please review to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Hallucination

Disclaimer: I own a blender, but not KKM. :( I wouldn't mind trading though!  
Beta: Jessica (puppy_sariel at lj)  
Special Thanks to: (amethystaura at lj) for helping with the chapter and characterization.  
***THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED A BIT***

**Title: Reverie**  
Author: EggDropSoup

Chapter 3: Hallucination

The scene before him was stunning and one so strange that he couldn't bring himself to look away. He couldn't see his friend's face, but the blonde hair sticking out from the helmet definitely belonged to Wolfram.

He brought a hand to his mouth, remembering his earlier outburst, but Wolfram didn't show any sign that he had heard. Yuuri watched as the figure on the bed turned from his side and onto his back, unaware of his audience. Wolfram's body seemed to gleam in the moonlight. Yuuri could see Wolfram's hips arching and the milky thighs spreading wide exposing every detail.

One of the blonde's hands fondled the straining erection while the other rose up, twisting a nipple between a forefinger and thumb. His chest and shoulders flushed from exertion. Wolfram's head lurched back as he cried out, "Yuuri...please!"

Yuuri stood grounded, his body refusing to move. His mind raced frantically as he lowered the hand that guarded his mouth, his blood running hot through his veins. His eyes continuing to watch intently, immersed in the vision before him. Wolfram's breaths began to become quicker, more labored. The ex-prince moaned loudly as his hand continued to pump on the engorged flesh, the pace moving faster. Wolfram's other hand lowered from his chest and disappeared around his back.

Before Yuuri could question what Wolfram was doing, he saw part of the hand reappear below the blonde's buttocks, fingers pressing into the puckered opening there. "Ngh!" There was that sound again. The one he had heard from behind the door and his eyes widened as he watched those two fingers slip further inside, causing the bony thighs to buck. "Oooh...Ah!"

The blonde continued to impale himself with the fingers, moaning deeply with a kind of carnal hunger that Yuuri didn't think possible of his friend. Each cry stirred something deep within the young king, his body thrumming at the display before him. It was then he felt an unfamiliar heat pitch in his stomach and looked down curiously to find...

He was hard.

In a panic, he bolted back out the door cursing the friction that made his condition worse. He retreated to his bedroom, flushing madly and not bothering to undress as he jumped into the bed. He covered his head with the sheets, his heart pounding a mile a minute.

What was wrong with him? How could he get a reaction like that from Wolfram? Wolfram was a boy. There was no way he liked boys.

Right?

He moaned pitifully as he buried his face in a pillow, willing the painful ache between his legs away.

This was normal. It was normal for guys to get "excited" at the sight of naked skin. And since he hadn't had much experience at seeing something so erotic, it was no wonder he had gotten aroused. It was just his body reacting. Normal. Yup, it was definitely normal.

_You've seen him naked plenty of times before, why get certain urges now?_

It wasn't his fault. He hadn't known how to react, but this was definitely different from the times they bathed together. He tried to convince himself that the blame was Wolfram's. Wolfram, who made him see something like that. Wolfram, who had made his body feel that way. There was no other explanation for it. He liked girls. Girls. Girls. Girls.

_If that's true, then shouldn't you have been disgusted?_

The realization startled him and he was reminded of the way Wolfram's wanton body had affected him. His body had acted on its own and if he had stayed there for another minute he was sure he...

_For a moment there you wanted him too._

* * *

"You don't look so good, Shibuya." Ken Murata glanced at his friend, his voice filled with slight concern.

Yuuri was hunched over stacks of paperwork, pale and groggy-eyed. Of course he looked miserable. After that shocking incident how was he supposed to get any sleep at all? He'd desperately tried, but every time he shut his eyes images of Wolfram panting and writhing kept popping up.

He didn't know what to think of his body's reaction at seeing Wolfram. And he feared what would happen when he learned of the reason. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. He was so tired that he had to cancel his morning jog with Conrad.

"Don't tell me that Lord Bielefeld kept you up all night, hmm?" The other double black's smug voice prodded when he hadn't received a reaction.

"Shut it." Yuuri snapped, his eyes narrowing in irritation as he tried to comprehend the blurring demon text.

"Ouch. Somebody definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The Great Sage muttered under his breath as he jumped off the desk and made his way to the window, glancing out over the gardens and castle lawn.

Realizing his error, Yuuri instantly felt guilty. His friend was just trying to lighten his sullen mood. There was no need for him to over-react like he did, even if he was cranky from lack of sleep. "Murata...I'm sorry, I don't-"

The sound of the door opening and slamming shut caused him to jolt in his seat. "Wha-What?!" Fearing that Gwendal had returned early to check up on his "progress", Yuuri shuffled the papers on the desk and attempted to look busy. He looked up towards the door and his eyes instantly filled with horror as he took in the advancing angry blonde. "W-Wolfram? What are you...?"

The person in question stalked towards him and Yuuri was afraid that the whole room might suddenly catch on fire.

"We need to talk." Wolfram glared at him, stopping in front of the desk, his voice cold and his jaw tight. "Now."

Yuuri went rigid, his mind panicking. No. No. He couldn't talk to Wolfram. Not now. Not when he was so confused. "But-But I can't. If Gwendal sees that I haven't done-"

"I'm sure Lord von Voltaire won't mind if you took a short break with your fiancé." Murata left the window and sat back down on the edge of the desk. "I'll keep an eye on things here. You two play nice now," He said smiling as he waved them off.

"But I-"

"No buts. We're going." Wolfram cut him off, taking a tight hold of his arm and dragged him out of the office.

Once he was alone, Murata moved to the vacant seat and kicked up his heels on the desk. "Lord Bielefeld sure is impatient," He said to himself, resting his head against the back of his chair. His glasses gleamed strangely as he moved his head and a small smirk worked its way to his lips. "And it looks like things have gotten just a bit more interesting around here."

* * *

Wolfram wasted no time in hauling him down the hall. They reached the royal bed chambers in minutes and once inside Wolfram released his arm, causing him to lose his balance. He stumbled, but caught hold of the bed post.

"Yuuri, just where have you been all day?" Wolfram accused, his face red with rage. "You weren't at breakfast and you didn't meet Greta and me for lunch."

"I-I…" He straightened himself, but couldn't find the courage to look his friend in the eye.

"You're avoiding me aren't you?" Wolfram's voice continued to rise in hysterics, his arms pumping at his sides as he fumed.

"No!" Yuuri quickly denied, feeling more nervous each second he was alone with the blonde. Why'd this all have to happen now? "That's not it-I just-"

"Just what?" Wolfram's eyes narrowed as he came closer, inches away from the young king. "You can't even face me. What is it? You're disgusted with me now?"

"No, Wolfram! That's not it. If you'd only just listen-"

"To what? Hear you say how much you hate me or how you want to break off the engagement?"

Yuuri tensed. He could smell Wolfram.

_Yuuri could see Wolfram's hips arching, the milky thighs spreading wide. _

His body began to ache as he moved away, bumped into the vanity. "N-No."

"Then what is it?" Wolfram preceded forward, his voice no longer vehement. "Please, Yuuri?"

_The blonde's hands fondling the straining erection as he cried out, "Yuuri...please!" _

Yuuri could feel the heat rising in his stomach and to his disbelief; the lower part of his body began to lift.

"Ah!" He squeaked at his body's betrayal, covering it with his hands as he turned around. "Please, Wolfram. Just-Please don't look."

Yuuri closed his eyes, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"Wimp," Wolfram tugged at his shoulder, pulling him up against him. "It's okay, I think I understand."

He could feel the muscles of Wolfram's chest against his back, the strong arms around him and the hot breath on his ear.

"You do?" Curiously, Yuuri tried to turn his head to look at him, struggling with the odd angle. "But Wolfram, you're not…"

_"You're not a woman."_

Wolfram instantly released him as if burned and Yuuri clumsily faltered with his equilibrium, caught off guard. He steadied himself and worriedly looked over to his friend. Not understanding what had caused Wolfram to suddenly push him away. The color had drained from the blonde's face, his mouth drawn in a thin line. The slight frame of his body shaking and his hands fisted, the knuckles turning white.

Oh no. Was Wolfram repulsed by him? But that didn't make sense. Wolfram had said that he had loved him. So why..? Did he know that Yuuri had seen...?

"Wolfram?" Yuuri reached out to tentatively touch his friend's arm.

"Don't." Wolfram jerked his appendage out of reach. "Just. Don't."

Yuuri recoiled. The blonde had never been so angry at him. What did he do wrong now?

"You better get going; Gwendal's probably looking for you." Wolfram straightened his uniform jacket and checked to make sure that the scarf and antique neck chain were in place around his throat. "And you'd better fix that." He pointed at the still straining fabric of Yuuri's front. "Before you leave the room."

Yuuri flushed and instinctively brought his hands up to cover himself. Biting his bottom lip he heard the double doors of the bed chamber close signifying Wolfram's absence.

He sank to his knees, sure he'd never felt so alone.

* * *

Wolfram was exhausted. His mother had come back from her Search-For-True-Love cruise and after hugging all her sons, she bombarded them with gifts. All of Wolfram's gifts had been clothes which his mother had insisted that he try on and show off to his fiancé. Yuuri hadn't been very impressed and Wolfram decided it was just his mother's excuse to treat him like a dress-up doll. Things like this infuriated him. He did share his mother's face, but that didn't make him a girl or want to be like one!

He growled in vexation as he stepped down the stairs leading to the private baths. Loosening the towel around his waist, he settled down into the warm water and made himself comfortable. But the calm atmosphere of the baths didn't help alleviate his mind's distress.

He couldn't be a woman for Yuuri. And those stupid Earth prejudices didn't help his chance at all when it came to his fiancé. Yuuri wanted a woman.

That was it.

He had tried to use his other qualities in a way to bring about Yuuri's interest. Like the inherited beauty and grace from his mother. His strengths and loyalty as a soldier. He even wore a nightgown to bed to appear more feminine. Though the idea of cross dressing was something he loathed and hated. He was a man and he didn't know anything else to be. It was who he was. He respected his mother and other women, but that didn't mean he would go to such lengths as wanting to appear like one. He had hoped that after proving himself as a sufficient friend and companion to Yuuri, the wimp would willingly learn to accept him. Accept the person he was. Not the gender he was born with. But no matter what he did, Yuuri always pushed him away or discouraged his efforts.

Throughout his life he'd been faced with too many hardships. He was the descendant of the original King, the heir to the Bielefeld family, the key to the mysterious boxes, and engaged to the current Demon King. A King that didn't love him. He knew that when he grew up, his life would be for the Kingdom. And he was willing to go to any lengths for his country. He could do anything, fight or conquer; his soldier's training ensured that. But he could not win Yuuri's love.

That knowledge alone was enough to make his heart break.

He sank deeper into the water, up to his chin and let the warmth of the bath flood over him. His breath caused the water to ripple, drawing little rings along the surface. He sighed, continuing to mull over the day's happenings in his mind. The confrontation he had had with Yuuri had ended badly. He admitted that he had lost control of himself and he could have handled the situation better. But Yuuri always brought about those weird conflicting emotions in him. It wasn't fair. And when Yuuri's body had responded like it did, Wolfram had thought that that one of his prayers had been answered.

That there was a chance that Yuuri was actually attracted to him.

But the wimp wanted a woman and now he didn't know what to do.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wolfram...if only you knew. Hahaha. Welcome to the angst train~ Yuuri and Wolfram misinterpreted everything. :( Will they sort everything out? Will Murata help these two lug heads? Will Anissina finally get to experiment on Gwendal? Check back next time to see! Thanks to everyone whose added this story to their favs and alert list. And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. And if you add this to your alert list or favs, please leave a note of what you think. Thoughts and feelings on this chapter will help me a lot when I work on the next one!


	4. Chapter 4: Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own a blender, but not KKM. :( I wouldn't mind trading though!  
Beta: Amethystaura at LJ. Thanks so much for all your suggestions and help with this chapter as well as the characterization!  
And if you haven't read the updated Chapter 3, you should definitely do that before proceeding. :) Things got changed around a bit. Please enjoy this last chapter. And please remember to review!

**Title: Reverie****  
**Author: EggDropSoup

Chapter 4: Fantasy

It was night time at Blood Pledge Castle and Yuuri was tucking his daughter in to bed. After struggling over Anissina's story books for a while he had given up, hoping that some idle chatter would keep his daughter occupied from thoughts of her other missing father. However, every time he'd try to dissuade her attention, Greta would ask about Wolfram again.

"First you go missing, and now Papa." Greta peered at him from the bed. Her face was pale and there were huge smudges under her eyes. "Was it something that I did?"

He smiled sadly and smoothed her hair back. "Of course, not. No one blames you, no one's mad at you."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she grasped the covers tightly. "Then why isn't Papa Wolfram here?"

"No," Yuuri said gently but firmly. "What's going on between Wolfram and I isn't your fault. I'm the one who drove him away. _I_ did."

He could feel the guilt from earlier that day eating at him. He didn't know what to tell his daughter in regard to the conflict, but he blamed himself even more after seeing the sad expression on her face. She always valued the time she spent with both her fathers and had been looking forward to it after Yuuri's return.

Greta frowned, not quite understanding. "But...why?"

"Because I was too wimpy to admit to what I was feeling." He leaned over and tucked in the sheets around her securely.

"But, Daddy Yuuri... that can't be all, can it?"

"All right. Obviously, I don't understand everything yet." Feeling the fear flow through him like icy water, he took his daughter's hand and held it tightly in his own. "But I promise, Greta, I will understand. I'll talk with Wolfram. I'll make him listen to everything and..." His voice broke, and he wasn't sure he could continue.

But then he remembered how he'd felt seeing Wolfram's face, so full of pain and anger that he forced himself to say, "And I'll find a way to make things right again."

Just hearing the reassuring words seemed to calm her. The tears receded and Greta squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Okay, Daddy Yuuri. If you say so."

Her eyelids drooped as she snuggled into the covers, her eyes fluttering shut as she drifted off into a sound sleep.

Yuuri slumped back into the chair by the bed. He'd been here for a few hours, and would probably come back several times during the night to check up on her

He stood up and stroked her hair again before bending over to snuff out the oil lamp. Wolfram was always the one to turn out the lights after tucking her in. He would always do it with a flick of the wrist, something Yuuri always envied.

_Wolfram._

He needed to talk to Wolfram. At all costs.

* * *

Yuuri ambled through the castle halls, looking for any sign of his fiery fiancé. He was sure he'd checked everywhere at least a dozen times. None of the castle staff seemed to be of any help and every direction just led to another dead end. He sighed, cursing his misfortune. Why couldn't anything ever seem to work out for him?

He rounded a corner, deciding to check the veranda that connected to the music room. It was Wolfram's favorite brooding spot and Yuuri really had no other idea of where else he could find his friend. Along with their youngest brother, Conrad and Gwendal had also mysteriously gone missing after Lady Celi had returned, and Yuuri was at a loss of what to do.

Wolfram couldn't have left...could he? What if protocol made way for such things? What if his actions had compelled the blonde to decide to give up on him? Decided he no longer wanted him...

He felt a pang in his chest at that. Hoping against hope that he still had time, time to fix things and make them better. Time to tell Wolfram...

_Tell Wolfram that he loved him._

In a blind panic, he felt his stride begin to quicken. And soon he was running down the halls, just inches away from the music room. Almost there, he opened the door, still caught up in the momentary flare of speed. He stepped out into the veranda and came to a halt when he caught sight of Wolfram's back, bowed over the railing and gazing up at the sky. He was so close...Just a few feet away.

For a moment he almost lost his nerve. Wolfram looked so distant and untouchable. Then he thought about the ex-prince he knew. The Wolfram who read stories to their daughter, the temper-mental blonde that called him a wimp. The Wolfram who loved him. The Wolfram that he loved.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry." He blurted out, stopping abruptly to moisten his lips with his tongue. "Please? Just hear me out."

Wolfram didn't even bother to turn around. "Stop it, Yuuri. There's nothing left to discuss."

Yuuri took a deep breath and moved forward, forcing himself to lay a hand on the other boy's arm, feeling him flinch. His friend's reaction momentarily stopped him, but Yuuri was determined to see this through. Wolfram deserved honesty. He needed to tell Wolfram the feelings in his heart. He needed to make Wolfram listen. To understand and accept his feelings, no matter how selfish they appeared to be. It was the only way to move forward.

Forward, not backward. They had to move forward.

"You've always been stubborn." He gave a shaky laugh as he retraced his arm, his voice faltering slightly. "But I guess that's one of the things that I love about you."

Wolfram slowly turned, his flesh still tingling from where Yuuri touched him. It was taking all his willpower to keep from dragging the other boy into his arms.

Instead he just looked at him with such penetrating intensity that Yuuri was momentarily stunned, caught off guard by the force of it. He had never felt so vulnerable. It was as if Wolfram could see right through him; see all his insecurities and doubts.

And though he was trembling, he forced himself to muster his courage and look right back at Wolfram. To meet his gaze head on. "You don't believe me?"

He didn't need to ask, Wolfram's skeptical expression said it all. But he had to try. He wanted to tell him, wanted to explain everything.

"You confuse love with pity."

"No." Yuuri put a hand to his cheek, saw the green eyes narrow fractionally and felt the muscles of Wolfram's jaw tense. So, the ex-prince wasn't as unmoved by his touch as he pretended to be. That knowledge alone gave Yuuri the courage to continue.

"About earlier on today... I didn't want things to turn out like that." He took in the hopeful expression Wolfram gave him. How those eyes fluttered in amazement and the apprehension went lax. "But in a way, I'm happy it did. Because of that, I was able to understand what I was feeling."

Wolfram's fingers curled around his wrist and held it a little away from him. "You want me to believe that you've suddenly come to the conclusion that you love me, Yuuri?"

"I'm sorry, Wolfram... I know that I haven't given you any reason to believe in me. But I do love you." He locked his eyes with Wolfram's, swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "And there's no one else who could make me-can ever make me-feel this way."

Wolfram continued to hold his hand away, his eyes a blazing green. Studying him, taking in everything he had just said. And Yuuri feared for a moment that the blonde would turn away from him once again, leave him with a broken heart. He held his breath, afraid to even breathe.

Afraid to do anything but look at Wolfram.

For if he did, his world might crumble and shatter around him. So he waited, waited for whatever verdict Wolfram might declare.

After a long moment, the blonde shook his head. "It's just…It's just so damned sudden. I want to believe you, Yuuri. But-"

"There has to be something I can do to prove it to you." Desperation and panic were taking over, his mind going frantic as it raced. He had to make Wolfram believe. "Please, Wolfram. I'll...I'll do anything."

"Then kiss me." Wolfram's voice was so soft, he almost didn't hear it. "Kiss me. And then I'll believe you."

Wide dark eyes stared up at him in alarm. "I-I can't."

"And why not? Must I remind you that you just said "anything"?" Wolfram frowned down at him. "Or was that just another damned lie?"

"No!" He shook his head vigorously. "It's because if I kiss you...I...I don't know if... I'll want to stop."

"What?"

He had to say it. Everything was riding on that one confession.

"I saw you last night." He forced the words out, his face flaming. "I wasn't able to sleep and I went looking for you and saw...and afterwards I kept thinking about it. Kept thinking about you and when I heard you say my name I...I'd never wanted someone as much as I wanted you. At first I didn't understand it; I was so confused and afraid of what it might mean. But I'm tired of running away from it. I'm in love with you, Wolfram."

The confession knocked the wind out of him, leaving him both embarrassed and breathless. Yuuri had seen him, seen him doing _that_. And he wasn't disgusted. Yuuri had said he wanted him, loved him. He felt the hope and relief flood into his heart at knowing that the reason for Yuuri's earlier resistance and awkward behavior was really just his insecurities about admitting his feelings. But still he held back, unable to fully believe what he was hearing.

"You...love me?" He asked, needing to be sure.

"Yes." Yuuri's gaze was unwavering and when he reached for Wolfram, the blonde didn't move to push him away. "And I'm afraid that if I kiss you, I'll just-

"Then don't stop."

"Eh?"

Wolfram dragged him down roughly into his arms, his mouth covering his with a savageness that had them both gasping. "I want you, Yuuri."

And at those words, Yuuri knew there would be no holding back.

* * *

Yuuri's legs were braced on each side of the piano bench. His hands taking hold of Wolfram's hips, helping to balance him as the blonde eased down, resting on his thighs. There they were, flesh to flesh, in the moonlight. Their labored breathing being the only sounds emitted throughout the room.

Their clothes lay abandoned atop the grand piano's back lid, scattered messily in hopes to remove the barriers that prevented them from joining.

Wolfram's arms were wrapped around his neck, holding onto him tightly as he returned Yuuri's kisses with head-spinning fervor.

Yuuri felt delighted in the quick, trembling thrills each time his tongue met Wolfram's. Soft, warm, and wet. Each taste left him reeling, wanting more.

He could feel himself melting under Wolfram's body. Becoming aware of so many things he'd never felt before. The feel of the ex-prince's soft skin against his own and the way it heated at his touch. The way Wolfram's scent clung to him, ripe and powerful. Like a drug that caused his heart to pound faster. He knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He wanted to lose himself in Wolfram. The urgency to claim the beautiful creature before him drove all else from his mind. He struggled against the madness, even as he brought his mouth to Wolfram's throat.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram gasped and clutched at him harder, allowing the teasing mouth to nip and suck.

Lower and lower the mouth traveled until it reached the pale chest. Yuuri's mouth captured one hard bud, kissing, tasting, and nipping. The flesh of it reddened and he pulled away, moving to the other.

Wolfram's hands were at his shoulders, the nails biting into the skin. His fiancé's body was quivering in decadence.

Yuuri could feel himself becoming fully alive, responding to each change in the body that straddled his waist. Every soft gasp of breath and touch of bare skin only served to further strengthen his arousal. No fantasy, no matter how vivid could compare to this. This type of satisfaction was different, a kind of erotic pleasure that he hadn't known was in him.

Leaning up, he took Wolfram's mouth again and kissed him hard as their hips rocked.

Wolfram's heart was pounding, as he bowed his body to Yuuri's, aching for his hands, the hands that traveled over his chest, running lower to his ribs.

He had waited for this, waited so long. He was afraid that if Yuuri stopped touching him, stopped kissing him that the need would overtake him.

Yuuri's tongue ran along the roof of his mouth, emitting a loud moan. The hands moved further down, skimming over his arms and elbows to take hold of Wolfram's waist, positioning the blonde over his cock.

As he entered him, Yuuri heard a little gasp of shock.

"Wolfram? I'm sorry. I-" Panicking, he started to pull back, afraid that his blunder had seriously hurt his fiancé.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Wolfram said quickly, pulling him close as he lowered himself further onto Yuuri, drawing him even deeper. "I was just surprised."

Yuuri gave him a skeptical look before sucking in a breath at the sudden tightness that closed around him. It felt so good, the heat that enveloped him like a vice. He wanted so much to thrust upward, to immerse himself further.

Wolfram began to move and whatever protest Yuuri was about to make was lost.

They climbed together, their bodies throbbing pleasantly. With each thrust Yuuri made, Wolfram seemed to meet him with a vigor all his own, his body trembling with excitement as he propelled himself forward.

Yuuri loved the way Wolfram looked, steeped in pleasure, his lips moist and swollen from kisses. The body above his aching and desperate for release. He felt his own thrusts begin to quicken, meeting Wolfram's with a kind of voracious longing.

Their patterns becoming less calculated and more wild, instinctual. And when Wolfram leaned back, his body arching in release, Yuuri was quick to join him. Arms wrapped around each other as they took that final leap and for a moment time stood still.

Wolfram collapsed on top of him heavily, the blonde head resting on his shoulder. They were both tired and sweaty, their breathing ragged as they waited for their bodies to wind down.

Yuuri supported him, holding him steady and pressed a kiss into his hair. Watching as Wolfram's body began to go flaccid from exhaustion. Originally, when the young king had returned he didn't know that things would turn out quite like this.

What started out as an accident, add in a number of misunderstandings, ended up with him getting the push he needed to come to terms with his feelings. He smiled down at the dozing blonde in his arms, adjusting his hold so that Wolfram could be more comfortable.

He was sure that from now on things would only continue to be better.

* * *

"Anissina, I really don't have the time for this." Gwendal growled, ducking away from under the woman's outstretched arms when she attempted to sneak the weird looking contraption onto his head. Assuming he wasn't looking.

So far, that morning hadn't gone as planned. The King and his youngest brother hadn't shown up for breakfast or to their duties. As a result, he was stuck with tackling the royal paperwork. The hands that held the royal documents twitched, wanting to knit something. Something cute and fluffy...

"Come now, Gwendal. It'll only be for just a moment," Anissina huffed indignantly, not happy that he was resisting her. "Show-Me-What-You're-Thinking-Kun is very useful. Imagine just how easy it would-"

"I will not!" He yelled back, slamming a stack of papers down in frustration. Why couldn't she just leave him alone for once? "Enough is enough, Anissina. I have too much to do to bother with your foolishness."

"Foolishness?" She parroted back, angry that he would even suggest such a thing. "My inventions are genius! Gwendal, so help me, I'll-"

"Um...?"

"WHAT?" They both spun around, casting angry glares onto the poor soul that had intruded upon their argument

"I-I'm sorry...I...I was just wondering if you'd seen either Papa Wolfram or Daddy Yuuri." Greta swallowed thickly, nearly in tears because of the enraged expressions directed her way.

Both demons, having realized their error, surrounded the crying princess and offered their solace.

"We're sorry, Greta." Anissina said kindly, patting the little girl's head with her long fingers. "Gwendal and I were fighting and we shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Feeling equally as remorseful Gwendal moved closer, asking her in a hushed tone, "Was there something you needed?"

Greta had finally calmed down, but her expression wasn't any less upset. "I'm worried. Daddy said he'd find Papa and talk to him, but I haven't seen them at all since yesterday. What if...what if something bad happened?"

Her composure broke again and she moved to hug Anissina around the waist. Burying her face into the woman's skirt, she felt more tears threatening to fall.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." The Great Sage said from the doorway, causing them to suddenly look up.

"Your Eminence?" Anissina asked, not sure if she should trust him. The double black was notorious for harboring hidden objectives. "Do you know something about this?"

"Well, I don't know as much as I've heard...but...It's just a feeling, I have." He said smiling mischievously as he pushed off from the door frame. "Don't you worry, everything will be fine."

And with that he turned away, whistling down the hall, leaving a disgruntled Gwendal, an amused yet skeptical Anissina, and a confused Greta in his wake.

* * *

The bright sunlight glaring through the windows of the music room made Wolfram blink and squint. He lifted a hand to shade his eyes. They were on the floor, lying on top of the outstretched jackets they'd put together as a makeshift bed.

He felt golden, wonderful, and for the first time in his memory, more complete than he ever had been before. Yuuri was in his arms, laying lazily, the dark head nuzzled between his neck and shoulder. Wolfram smiled as he ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair, his actions rewarded with the other boy snuggling closer.

"How do you feel?" The muffled voice against his throat asked.

"I feel warm." Wolfram told him. "I've never felt so warm before."

Yuuri shifted, loosening himself from the embrace to sit up and look at him. Wolfram's body was flushed; his hair mused and tangled against the blue military jacket. His eyes were so green, so happy that Yuuri grinned down at him before skimming his lips over Wolfram's throat, his mouth. He moved his body off of Wolfram's, curling up beside him.

He ran a finger tip down the blonde's arm, the white skin soft as silk.

"Wolfram?"

"Hmm?" The ex-prince turned to look at him, stifling a yawn.

"The wedding," Yuuri smiled at him, full of love, full of light. A small part of himself becoming pleased as Wolfram blinked up at him, the wheels of his mind turning with recognition.

"How do you feel about having it in spring?"

**End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes**:Please guys, don't fav if you're not gonna review. ;; I'm glad that you like this story, but if you don't tell me what you like about it then I can't grow as an author. So please click the review button to let me know what you think, alright?


End file.
